Morgan Freeman: A God Among Us
Morgan Freeman: A God Among Us For years now there has been an overwhelming amount of controversy regarding which religion is correct in their belief system. However, with new data coming in at a staggering rate it seem as though one thing may be consistently true throughout all forms of belief, Morgan Freeman is in-fact God. The investigation behind this new development began when one the modern world’s most renowned geniuses, Elon Musk, saw a pattern of signs that were far too obvious to turn a blind eye to. In Mr. Musk’s famous thesis paper on God, he delves into the beginnings of Adam and Eve noticed a third figure. Within every known depiction of the beginning of man that third dark and tall figure was always ignored due to lack of knowledge, until recently when Mr. Musk solved the mystery of this godlike figure. After years of research from every known source including books, bibles, and even first person accounts of the events that unfolded during the early days of man, one small detail ended up unraveling the mystery that had been nagging Mr. Musk all along. Every account of this mystery man described his look being a tall, dark and older man, however it wasn’t until recently that the biggest discovery was uncovered, that key trait of course was the mystery man’s voice. Morgan Freeman has long been casted not only for his acting capabilities but for his impeccable voice and the effect it has on people. All of the newly dug-up accounts of the mystery man, otherwise referred to as God, have one new detail in common, his deep and soothing voice. Once this detail was uncovered it was only a matter of time until Mr. Musk linked this God character to Morgan Freeman. Mr. Freeman has discouraged any relation of him to God however there are two main fact driven arguments that pin him to this godlike archetype that we now know him to be today. These two points are his lack of an alibi and his odd infatuation with playing God in every film that requires this role. The first point of course is that when Mr. Musk interviewed Mr. Freeman, he asked,” Where were you when Adam and Eve partook in the original sin?” Mr. Freeman was quick to respond with saying he wasn’t there and dismissed the whole thing; however Mr. Freeman never gave a real excuse as to where he was when these events were unfolding leading experts to believe he in fact was present during these events as they unfolded. The final argument is Morgan’s need to fill the role of God in every production that requires one. This caught Elon’s eye and he actually used this as the focal point of his investigation into Morgan, it was this same infatuation that led Mr. Freeman to admit,” There is more to him than he seems.” With this new knowledge much of the world’s previous turmoil has come to an end as the world rejoices in their one true savior, Morgan Freeman.